


Secrets Behind The Door

by MajijoGangstas



Category: Majisuka Gakuen
Genre: AKB48 - Freeform, F/F, Hot, Majisuka Gakuen - Freeform, Rappappa's room, Sakura - Freeform, Salt, Sex, Vicious - Freeform, dirty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 12:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajijoGangstas/pseuds/MajijoGangstas
Summary: Being in Rappappa's room is a feeling of great inspiration and quietness. But it's also Salt's private place, the President having strong sexual desires...





	Secrets Behind The Door

Sakura was wandering in Majijo. She wanted to look for a little peace and quiet, the school being very noisy, everyone doing their usual business. She went to Rappappa’s room. It was empty and as usual mostly in the darkness with the same stuff around. Often she saw Center coming in like a star with her screentime moment, and she wondered if this place wasn’t AKB48 stage scene sometimes ! She smiled thinking about it, shaking her head. What a show, all of this just for staring at Majijo’s flag. Well, at least this one was useful for something ! It was always important to connect with and they all knew it. The most important symbol, considering this one like their God, statue, all praying silently… here in Rappappa’s Temple ! 

Salt : Hey.

Sakura : (jumped) WAAAH !!!!!!!!!!

She turned around, surprised. Salt was leaning against the door, arms crossed, normal. Couldn’t this girl make a little sound or anything to indicate she’s here goddammit ?! She swears, she was close to have an heart attack !!

Sakura : Salt..!!!

Salt : (smiled a bit before going to her chair, arms still crossed) Come here…

Sakura looked at her, wondering what she wanted to discuss about. Salt sat crossing her legs while Sakura slowly walked to her, stopping at 3 meters from the girl, standing.

Sakura : What is it ? 

Salt : (drinking as usual, it was the 20th bottle of wine on the table next to her, which surprised Sakura a bit, seeing all of them) You know that I’m bored…

Sakura : Euh… yes… 

Salt : (looking blankly at the window) I’m lonely… and I wish to be dead…

Sakura : Salt !!

Salt : (smiled a bit) Maybe not looking for death, but this life is meaningless for me everyday…

Sakura : Salt-san, are you planning to commit suicide ??!! You have Otabe, she loves you you can’t talk like that..!!

Salt : Otabe… she’s all that keeps me alive in this world…

Sakura was relieved, thank God Otabe is here !

Salt : When she looks at me… she always believes in me… always supports me… and makes me smile… When we fight… it’s like nothing happened after a few mins… everything gets back to normal… Sometimes she’s annoying… but I guess she loves me more than anything… Me too, but I don’t know how to express my feelings…

She seemed to be a bit lost but Sakura didn’t want to play the psychics either. If the girl was worried about love, it was better to go to Otabe and talk about it with her.

Salt : When we make love together… her juices always leave me breathless… She screws my pussy with such a brutality that really excites me… Her caresses on my skin are what I need most… Her sweet lips, her tongue, her nipples that I torture like a cotton candy…

Sakura : Salt, y..

Salt : But… it’s not enough. When she’s not here I really feel lonely… my body is in entire pain…

She was really into Otabe and Sakura smiled, happy to see that her President could find some happiness with the Vice President.

Salt : This room is the only place where I feel alive… where I need to feel alive…

Sakura : (comforting her with a smile) Then everything is fine !

Salt : Take off your clothes Sakura.

Sakura : E..EH ????!!!!

Salt : Get naked. 

Sakura : What th..wait !!! S..Salt-san..!!

Salt : Right now. I want you to strip down for me…

Sakura : N-No, sorry I can’t do that..!!!

Salt : Don’t be so embarrassed, there’s just you and me here… (looking right in her eyes, smiling) I locked us inside anyway.

Sakura : Ah, o..EH ????!!!! Salt..!!!

Salt : I want you to feed my pussy…

Sakura : But what about Otabe..

Salt : Just keep your underwear.

The 2 girls looked at each other like that. Sakura was shocked, embarrassed, sweating, not believing that Salt was actually asking to fuck her ! She knew that the girl knew how much she wanted her to do it. Salt smiled, Sakura giving back a shy smile. It was complicated to guess what was Salt thinking in general, especially when she looked at Sakura sometimes with a little smile. Sakura wondered if the girl wasn’t about to ask her out each time they were talking. She often felt like being undressed with the eyes, not like Salt was a sexual predator, but it confused her a bit. She didn’t want to trouble the relationship between Otabe and the Majijo President, but… the feelings she had inside her were getting bigger a little more everyday. Maybe it was this mysterious personality about Salt that was fascinating her… making her wanting to be even more with this girl. The room was silent, the 2 girls not taking their eyes off of each other. Then, Sakura slowly but sensually took off the top of her uniform. Salt quietly watched her, having her eyes focused on her bra, for not saying on her boobs. Sakura smiled shyly and removed sensually her skirt while looking at Salt, and finished with her knee high socks. This one kept checking her out, serious. They look into each other’s eyes. Salt uncrossed her legs, inviting Sakura to come closer, thing that this one did, kneeling at her feets, looking at her like she was totally under Salt’s orders. Well, that was kind of like… Sakura looked up and kissed her, suddenly getting chills, feeling Salt’s tongue meeting hers. She was about taking off Salt’s clothes but this one stopped her, making her understand that she had to lift her long skirt up only. Sakura went under Salt’s skirt and pulled down her panties. They couldn’t see each other and that’s exactly what Salt wanted now. Just feeling how Sakura would touch her, at what instant, was something really exciting for her and she wasn’t disappointed… feeling the girl immediately kissing her pussy, and quickly after sucking it !

Salt : Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh..ooohhhh gosh..!!!!!

Sakura kept going, determinated to leave her leader totally weak, which this one was feeling.

Salt : AAAAAHHHHHH GGGGGJJJJJJJJJIIIIIIIIII..!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura wanted to laugh, same as Salt. What she was doing was apparently extremely intense, so she sucked harder. Salt was catching her breath, feeling that the situation was starting to get out of control. She didn’t expect Sakura going intensely like that !! Sakura surprised her by suddenly licking her hard.

Salt : AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOLY H..!!!!!!!! AAAAHHHHH AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

She was impressed to find out that Sakura was a very good licker.

Salt : OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH MY..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAHHHHHHH DAMN IT..!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura smiled. She wanted to see her but felt a hand caressing her head, pushing it deeper inside the pussy.

Sakura : HMMPHH..!!!!!!!

Salt : (eyes closed) Like this…. oohhh yess..!! That’s perfect…. aaaahhhhh..!! So fuckin good….

Sakura couldn’t be focused on what she was doing, feeling stuck as Salt’s hand was pushing hard her head into her. Actually it was now her who started to feel weak !

Salt : (eyes closed, smiling) Aaaahhhhh…!!

She felt Sakura blushing.

Sakura : Mmm..!!!! Salt..!!! Please, I’m begging you..!!!

Salt removed her own skirt, so she could finally see Sakura, letting her breathe a little, loving how the face of this one was particularly hot. Sakura looked at her, seeing her biting her lip and she immediately looked down. Salt lifted her chin up and kissed her after a brief second, kissing her for a long moment.

Salt : (whispering) Every wednesday…. I want you to eat me here…. (kissing) Okay…?

Sakura : Y..Yes..!!!

Salt : (famous smile) Good…. (kissing before making Sakura lick her pussy again)

Sakura licked her harder, Salt caressing her head. She wanted more of the Rappappa President, almost desperate… but this one wanted to tease her.

Sakura : Salt, please..!!!! Please..!!!!!

Salt : (smiled, whispering) It’s okay…. we got plenty of time…. (kissing)

Sakura : Now..!!!! I want more of you..!!! Please !!!!!

Salt : (whispering in her ear) Make me cum…. (tenderly kissing her, smiling)

Sakura was motionless. She looked slowly at Salt, her heart beating faster. She quickly kissed her and sat on her lap, the 2 kissing each other with a urge desire. Sakura went down, determinated to reach that goal.

Salt : OOOOHHHHH YEEESS AAHHH..!!!!

Sakura watched her while licking harder.

Sakura : Damn your pussy…. Your pussy is just too exciting…. Mmm…. yeess…! (slapping her pussy with her tongue)

Salt : AAAHHHH !!!!!!

Sakura ate her out the most sensually way possible, hearing Salt’s moans getting louder.

Salt : OOOOHHHHH..!!!!! OOOOOOOHHHHHHHH AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEESSS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

She cummed on Sakura’s face, this one very happy to see how she made her feel. Sakura smiled, swallowing Salt’s juices before to kiss her. 

Sakura could have fucked her more, seeing the girl with her legs wide open like that, trying to catch her breath. For one second she really wanted to be viciously very very bad but she stood up, remembering that she did what she was ordered to do, nothing more. It was done so she turned her back and walked naked to the entry of Rappappa’s room, a hand through her hair. Salt watched her while still being a bit breathless. She checked her out, liking how pretty Sakura was. While still watching her, she quickly took off the rest of her uniform, wearing only her bra. Sakura was about to unlock the door but Salt immediately rushed to her, brutally pinning her. 

Sakura : Salt..!!!!

Salt : (smiling) You thought you could just leave like that…? (necking her) I want to have my pleasure too, Sakura…. (licking the nape of her neck)

Sakura : (getting chills) Aah..aaahhhh..!!!

Salt : (rubbing Sakura’s ass, smiling, whispering) Seeing you naked against that door with me behind you…. you’re turning me on too much…. (biting her ear)

Sakura : Salt, please no..!!!!

Salt : (pulling down Sakura’s panties, whispering) Too sexy…. (fingered her ass with 2 fingers)

Sakura : AAAHHHH !!!!!!!!

Salt : (smiled, kissing her neck) It’s getting me really wild, Sakura…. (thrusting hard)

Sakura : AAAAAHHHHHH..!!!!!! P..PLEASE SALT..!!!!!! STOP..AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Salt : (turned the girl to her, smiling, putting her own fingers in Sakura’s mouth) Mmm…. your ass got nice taste…. (kissing her, necking her, sensual)

Sakura : (eyes closed, feeling one hand on her boobs, the other one holding her wrist against the door) Aaahhhh..!!!!!

Salt left kisses on her face, biting, licking, sucking her lips, making Sakura unable to think about anything else but just her. She kissed her, her tongue playing like crazy with Sakura’s one. She quickly ripped off her bra and licked her chest, biting her neck, hearing her moaning. She smiled.

CLAK CLAK !

Otabe : Salt ??!! Honey are you inside ??

Salt immediately put her hand over Sakura’s mouth, smiling while torturing her, necking her.

Sakura : Mm..!!!!!

Salt : (speaking softly, smiling) Shh…. quiet baby…. (kissing)

She sucked very sensually Sakura’s boobs while looking at her with a sexy smile. Sakura started to moan, Salt preventing her from making it, biting her lip, smiling.

Otabe : (hearing noises) Honey ??!! I know you’re here !!!

Salt, decidly having fun playing, kissed Sakura roughly before suddenly putting 2 fingers inside her pussy, thrusting hard. 

Sakura : MMM..!!!!!!!!!!!

Salt : (speaking softly, smiling) You’re getting really excited, aren’t you…? (kissing)

Sakura tried to speak, she didn’t want to be heard by Otabe but she couldn’t stop Salt, wanting her so much. 

Salt : Oohhh yess you like it Sakura…. (thrusting her harder and deeper, kissing)

Sakura : (eyes closed) MMMM..!!!!!!!

Salt smiled, feeling that Sakura was quite wet and kept going.

Salt : (whispering) Oohhh yeah baby, yeahh…. (kissing) you’re flooding…. that’s good…. mmm…. 

Sakura wanted to scream, yell, anything ! She needed to express how good she was feeling right now. She was weak, giving herself to Salt, letting this one screwing her hard.

Sakura : (eyes closed) MMMMMMMM..!!!!!!!!!!!!

Salt : Otabe..!!!

Otabe : Honey !!! You’re awake !!!!

Salt : (smiling while watching Sakura) Yeahh, I’m perfectly awake…. (kissing while thrusting her)

Sakura : (eyes closed) MMMM..!!!!!! MMMMMM..!!!!!!!!

Salt : (whispering, smiling) You’re cumming Sakura…. (kissing)

Otabe : Okay, so… I’m gonna go to the sex shop, what can I get you ? 

Salt : (kissing Sakura, looking at her boobs, smiling) The rings trophy…. (sucking and licking them hard)

Sakura : MMMMM..!!!!!!!

Salt : (kissing, going down, watching her, smiling) And the water robot cum ball…. (sucking her pussy, licking her clit) the big one baby…. (tongue fucked her)

Sakura : (eyes closed) AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH PLEAAAAAAAAASE AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Otabe : (smiled) Okay honey…. I’ll be right back….

She left.

Salt : We’re gonna have a lot of fun…. (smiling, torturing Sakura’s pussy)

Sakura : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (cummed)

Salt swallowed her juices before kissing her.

Salt : Don’t worry…. she already knows…. (kissing, licking her neck, suddenly giving a big hickey)

Sakura : AAHHH AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Salt : (smiling) You belong to me only…. (kissing)

She took her hand, leading her slowly to her chair where she sat, Sakura on her lap, making her facing the main room while having one hand on her hip, and thrust her hard with the other, making her jump.

Sakura : AAAAAAHHHHHHH OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (eyes closed) OOOOOOHHHHHHH PLEAASE AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Salt kept going, kissing her back.

Salt : You’re so gorgeous…. (hand around her waist, making her jump multiple times) AAAHHHH..!!!!!!!!

Sakura : SALT..!!!!!!!!!!! SALT AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YEEEESSS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Salt : OOHHH SAKURAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura : AAAAAHHHHHH AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Salt stopped and passionately kissed her a long moment. The 2 girls smiled while kissing, Sakura removing Salt’s bra and caressing her boobs. She wrapped her hands around Salt’s neck, kissing, smiling, feeling Salt’s hands wrapping her hands around her waist. This one smiled, lifted and carried her while thrusting her ass with 2 fingers, walking to her private room. Sakura opened her mouth in surprise and Salt thrust her deeper, smiling while walking. 

Sakura : AAAHHHH..!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! S..SALT.. !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Salt stopped just in front of the door of her private room, Sakura’s back against the door while she was still carrying her. She kissed her and thrust her pussy, making her squirt on hers. 

Sakura : (eyes closed) OOOOHHHHH YEEEESS YEEEEEEEEEESSS AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GGGG..AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Salt : (smiling, whispering) I love you…. (kissing while still torturing her pussy) Sakura….

Sakura : OOOOOOOHHHHHHHH..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE..STOOOOOOOOOOP AAAAHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD OOOOOOHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Salt bit her lip, smiling, kicking the door. Unintentionally this made Sakura jump, turning on the girl even more who was squirting again. She gave her a long kiss before entering into the room, closing the door with the back of her foot while kissing her. She laid her on the bed and kissed her neck. Sakura kissed her, biting her ear. She rolled Salt over onto her back, pinning her wrists above her head, smiling, kissing. 

Sakura : (whispering) Leave Otabe…. (kissing) stay with me…. (kissing)

Salt kissed her back too, smiling. She rolled over, pinning Sakura’s wrists down, locking her in place, smiling.

Salt : (whispering) Come here everyday before noon…. (kissing) Mmm…. (sucking hard her boobs) baby….

Sakura : AAAAHHHHH..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Salt : (smiling, kissing, whispering) My girlfriend…. (tongue fucked her)

Sakura : (eyes closed) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura’s screams resonated heavily in the room, slowly fading away in Rappappa’s one, as she was tortured, the bed creaking, and cummed hard for a last time. The wet red chair feeling how good was the sex aroma that smelled all around, making Majijo’s flag above proud of its institution.

 

End of the story. Thank you for reading guys !

**Author's Note:**

> Salt with this feeling of little excitement, torturing Sakura's feelings... Pleasure chills.


End file.
